Daydreams
by Hope the Ghost Writer
Summary: Brynnso songfic. owo Brynn is sitting in the newly-renovated parlor of Fyora's castle, daydreaming about a relationship with Hanso when she should be protecting the fallen castle. Takes place between the last chapter of plot and the epilogue.


_**A/N—**I was in the mood to write a Brynnso songfic. LOL. SONG:"Daydreams" by Breanne Duren_

_Also, I tend to write like the Britts do when I write Neopets stories, being that it's the way the website traditionally does it. After all, the site was started by awesome British people. ;D_

_By the way, this is my first songfic ever. Hope you like it!_

_**There's a brief illusion to my Neopian Times series in here. PM me when you find it—that is, IF you find it. ;D)**_

* * *

><p><em>I never noticed how my heart could beat so loud when I think of you<em>  
><em>And I can't focus now, got my head up in the clouds when I think of you<em>  
><em>My heart's so lost in all the chaos it's got me crazy<em>

Brynn was lost in fantasy land...again.

She was daydreaming about Hanso...again.

She was recalling the kiss they shared after she and Hanso were reuinited...again.

In short, Brynn was spending the time she should've been guarding Fyora's castle daydreaming in the newly-renovated castle's parlor. It was the perfect place to daydream, too. Every aspect of the room was ornate and glistening. There was a chandelier of thousands of diamonds attached to carefully crafted gold hanging from the ceiling. The furniture was old fashioned, but stylish—plush pink and purple sofas and single-person seats with strands of gold thread intertwined with the coloured fabric of the cushions. Each seat had a fluffy white cloud for a pillow, which was both decorative and tasteful. Silver tables with glass tops sat next to the sofas. The walls were painted in glittering gold. The brightness of the chandelier brought out the gold that was reflected everywhere.

Brynn was laying down on one of the sofas, her head nestled atop a cloud. Being a guard for the Queen herself is difficult, but being the Captain is a whole different story_**—**_well, according to the Captain herself, that is. She deserved a rest, and a long one at that. She didn't care about how her fellow guards were alerting her of the eventual return of the "Faerieland Book Thief_." _She just wanted to sit around and think about Hanso.

_With the spell you cast, it all happened so fast_  
><em>Goodbye to loneliness<em>  
><em>And when I close my eyes, you play like a movie in my mind<em>

Brynn remembered everything that happened during those few short months prior: the freezing of the faeries; her numerous (unfortunate) encounters with Xandra; how Hanso turned on her, even though it was all part of a plot that wasn't exactly thought through (according to the Master Thief himself); how Fyora saved his beloved Ixi. The one thing that she remembered the most was the kiss that they had shared just about a few days before Brynn had been elected by the Queen to be the captain of her royal guards. The couple hadn't spent too much time together since her induction into the Faerieland Royal Guard. It upset her. That's why the Kougra needed to sit down and remember the good times—so she could try to feel less lonely. But even as she recalled the Faeries' Ruin in her mind, she just felt more and more depressed. A wave of nostalgia was clouding up her mind, and the wave could only be removed by the sight of Xandra.

However, all she could do was dream about the free time that she wished the two could spend together.

_You are the star of my daydreams_  
><em>Everything you are is my reverie<em>  
><em>Can you feel my heart when you're moving, closer and closer and<em>  
><em>You are the star of my daydreams<em>  
><em>Everything you are is my reverie<em>  
><em>Can you feel my heart when you're moving, closer and closer?<em>  
><em>Oh I think that we, that we were meant to be<em>

Brynn knew it: she and Hanso were meant to be together. The two lovebirds shared so much history together. Brynn was just a naive youngling when she first caught Hanso stealing. Although their relationship was one of forbidden love, it slowly blossomed over all of those years. However, once disaster struck, the two quickly became closer than ever. _It's funny,_ Brynn thought. _I absolutely despise Xandra for all the trouble she caused, but if it wasn't for her, then Hanso and I might have never even been._

She had a feeling that Hanso loved her, too. He didn't seem to reject her kiss; Brynn thought that he enjoyed it. She still never had the chance to tell Hanso that she loved him. She tried to tell him back when Hanso had "turned" on her, but she got interrupted (and rather rudely, too) before she could tell him. They were just friends then, but she knew that they could be just more than that within a short period of time. She just needed five seconds to tell him the words, "Hanso, I love you."

However, she had a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that was telling her, "It's never gonna happen, sweetheart."

Brynn continued daydreaming about her and Hanso together.

_Everything you do, so fresh and brand new_  
><em>That I, can't help<em>  
><em>This crush on you, I wanna be the breakthrough<em>  
><em>Kind of love to you<em>  
><em>Sparks are flying like butterflies and I'm so high<em>  
><em>On the spell you cast, it all happened so fast<em>  
><em>Goodbye, to loneliness<em>  
><em>And when I close my eyes, you play like a movie in my mind<em>  
><em>And I wanna rewind, over and over a thousand times<em>

Brynn loved everything about Hanso—with the exception of his "hobby" of stealing things. She still favored all of his other qualities: his looks, his personality, his cunning, his courage, even his brains (even though Brynn had outsmarted him time and time again).

She recalled all of the times that she had arrested Hanso. The first time, Brynn was convinced that she had caught Hanso fair and square. However, all of those other times that she had arrested him..._Could he have been purposely trying to have me arrest him? _Brynn thought. _Could he have been setting all of that up just as part of a plan to see me?_

The thought made her convinced that Hanso loved her back.

However, she still wanted confirmation coming from him, and him alone.

To her surprise, Hanso came running in. "Brynn!" he cried out.

"Hanso!" she chimed in response.

When the two were face-to-face and directly in front of each other, the Ixi and the Kougra said to each other at the same exact time, "I have something to tell you."

Brynn blushed. Hanso rubbed his elbow sheepishly. "You first," he quietly offered.

The Captain of the Guards said in a hurried and muted voice, "IloveyouHanso."

"What?" the thief asked.

"Iloveyou."

"Pardon."

Brynn was fed up. "I LOVE YOU, HANSO!"

She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for her true love to respond. He didn't say anything; he only offered a gentle smile...

...That is, before he kissed her on the lips.

That moment made Brynn's daydream a reality.

_Oh, I think that we, that we were meant to be_.


End file.
